There have been many attempts to provide shoulder bracing to protect an active injured shoulder. Most however are bulky and very restrictive as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,450. U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,587 is similar to the claimed invention however it has no over the shoulder strap to control the vertical position of the chest band. The patented device has a cup that extends from the neck, over the shoulder to the upper portion of the biceps with two straps that are anchored to the chest to control rotation of the shoulder. The present Shoulder Motion Controlling Harness accomplishes the same object by eliminating the uncomfortable cup and one of the rotation straps thereby providing more comfort and freedom of movement to the wearer without sacrificing motion control of the shoulder..
The Shoulder Motion Controlling Harness is effective in avoiding subluxation of the shoulder by limiting abnormal hyper extension of the shoulder while permitting limited movement, sufficient to allow athletes to safely resume training and competition. The Harness described herein can be used by athletes desiring a prophylactic approach to injury, or by injured athletes desiring post-injury/surgery protection during rehabilitation. The Shoulder Motion Controlling Harness allows for a significant range of movement, thus enabling athletes to resume competition at near-normal performance levels with reduced probability of recurrence of initial injury. Athletes will compete with more confidence knowing that the risk of re injury is substantially reduced. Applications include, but are not limited to: Football, Hockey, Volleyball, Skiing, Motor-Cross Biking, and Rodeo.
The Shoulder Motion Controlling Harness is a light weight strong porous and durable unit that can be comfortably worn for long periods of time, which is fully adjustable and allows for severe to light restriction of arm and shoulder movement, enabling each athlete to enjoy an optimal level of protection, mobility, and comfort. The materials used in the construction are washable in cold water and should be air dried.